


"The Pyramid at the End of the World" S10.7: Decoding Doctor Who Season 10 Episodes (UPDATED 2x)

by TardisGirlLoveStory



Series: Season 10 Doctor Who [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Analysis, F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGirlLoveStory/pseuds/TardisGirlLoveStory
Summary: This is the continuing work of a multi-chapter handbook and meta analysis for Season 10 of BBC's Doctor Who.  While it's not absolutely necessary to read the previous documents, I do build on the concepts and metaphors explained previously.Apologies, since I had to go out of town, I had to post what I had finished before I left. I ended up making 2 updates.Season 10 spoiler warnings





	"The Pyramid at the End of the World" S10.7: Decoding Doctor Who Season 10 Episodes (UPDATED 2x)

**Author's Note:**

> **** Spoiler warning. ****
> 
> Check out my [meta archive on Tumblr](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/meta-archive) for images

[[For images, see my tumblr chapter]](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/post/161451304433/ch-1-the-pyramid-at-the-end-of-the-world/)

Note: TPEW = “The Pyramid at the End of the World,” the episode with the incredibly long name that I’m not going to spell out again, unless I have to.  Yikes!

##  **So Much to Say, So Little Time**

Sadly, there just isn’t enough time to cover TPEW.  There are tons wrong with the episode and tons to say.  However, I want to get out the main points.  TPEW is very important, and tells me a lot about what is really happening, which is basically the opposite of how it looks.  I’m going to forego most images, except where absolutely necessary, due to time restrictions.

This whole pyramid ploy and impending disaster are part of an engineered plot, not a mistake as the Doctor says.   Most everything in this episode is a lie.  And you may be surprised at what the subtext says about who is part of this plan.  Before we get to the lie and how to tell, let’s look at a few other things, including the purpose of what is happening.

##  **Tips on Learning to Read Subtext**

I’m trying to break down what I do, so you can understand how I do it.  Therefore, a situation a couple of days after TPEW aired, where my husband questioned me about how I connected 2 pieces of information, prompts me to explain something.  

I had the pleasure of sitting down and re-watching TPEW with my daughter, who is an excellent subtext reader, and my husband, who is learning the basics and applying what he knows to other shows.  When he’s motivated, he actually does a little research to look up something the dialogue or subtext suggests.  If you want to read subtext at more than a basic level, you have to research stuff.

As an example, before we sat down to re-watch the episode, I saw that the actor who plays the UN Secretary-General was in the movie _Eyes Wide Shut_.  Many times, actors bring with them subtext from what they’ve previously done, and this doesn’t just apply to DW.  Because I had no idea what the movie was about, I looked it up.  Nothing in the description jumped out at me as making a big subtext statement for DW. 

Surprisingly, I came across something in the episode with my newfound understanding.  Now, I had a new appreciation for the line

> **DOCTOR** : Hello, I'm the Doctor, saving the world with my eyes shut.

He questioned how I arrived at this connection between the line and the movie title.  Going with the principle of no coincidences, the line was too close to the movie title to ignore.  

This made me realize I need to show you, at times, how I think in other ways than I already do.

After we finished the episode, I went back to the Wikipedia page on the movie because there was a link that I hadn’t followed.  The movie is based on a 1926 novella by the Austrian writer Arthur Schnitzler. It is called _Rhapsody: A Dream Novel_ , also known as _Dream Story_ (German: Traumnovelle).  

It’s absolutely connected to what is happening in this episode and the others.  Based on this and some other new information in the episode, I believe I know where people are. 

BTW, 1926 is an important year because this brings in more subtext, too, whether it’s coincidental to the novella and DW or not.  It refers to the 3rd Doctor story “Carnival of Monsters” and brings in the idea of miniaturization of people, as well as a device called the miniscope, which the 12th Doctor mentions as a possibility that he and Clara could be in during “Robot of Sherwood.”  

The miniscope allows the operator to change the emotions of the creatures inside, even making them forget that they have done something multiple times.  We’ve already seen these ideas used in nuWho but in a different way.  

The idea of changing people’s emotions is what happens in “The Bells of St. John,” where Clara and others get uploaded to the Wi-fi.  Miss Kizlet, who works for the Great Intelligence, changes her employees’ emotions from a computer tablet.  

Also, this also brings in a connection to Amy.

The novella, BTW, very much pertains to the Doctor, River, Clara, and others.  That’s for a future chapter.

##  **Ploy to Possess the Doctor: The Eagle Abducts Ganymede**

The big payoff is coming!  Here we see Ganymede getting abducted by the UN and Colonel Brabbit.  Where is UNIT, BTW?

####  **The Eagle**

Colonel Brabbit represents the eagle.  In the image below, there is an eagle on his uniform sleeve (red arrow).  It’s true an eagle represents a colonel in the US Army.  This, however, is not a real army uniform, nor is it a real colonel’s eagle.  This is all a lie.  Besides, no colonel would be making unilateral decisions for the entire nation.  


Brabbit has 4 stars in 2 different places (white and yellow arrows) on his uniform.  The 4 stars represent the Library, so this is taking place in the Library metaphor.   He also has 13 stars on his hat.  The number 13 represents a Doctor.  Here is where the Doctor is both Ganymede and an eagle.

The 12th Doctor in the subtext, because he has multiple faces, can be labeled 0, 1, 2, and 3, or he is 12, 13, 14, and 15.  He can also be some multiple of 12 in a series of numbers, such as 24, 25, 26, and 27. Season 10 is running a bit different, but that will have to be topic for another chapter.

Brabbit, then, would represent the Doctor.  Also, Brabbit = “rabbit” with an added “B." Rabbits, as of “Thin Ice,” are associated with redemption.  Unless I missed the horse, there wasn’t any this week for once in many weeks.  This is about the Doctor’s abduction and how it happened.  The rabbit would suggest this is part of getting redemption.  Abduction is opposite of rescue, which goes along with how basically everything in this episode is a lie.

This capture may come back to several things, one of which is the Doctor’s words from “Robot of Sherwood.”

> **DOCTOR** : Quickest way to find out anybody's plans, get yourself captured.

I’m expecting the Doctor to be one step ahead, even if it doesn’t look like it.

####  **Ganymede**

Both Bill and the Doctor represent Ganymede.  They are abducted and flown to the proverbial Mount Olympus with the pyramid and the Monks.  But this all has to do with the Library metaphor.

Bill can represent the Doctor because she is one of his faces.  

##  **Bill’s Cyan Jacket & “The Fires of Pompeii”**

Bill is wearing a really interesting jacket.  It’s cyan (a theme color of this episode) with black highlights.  However, before I get to that, the back of her jacket is very important and gives us a lot of information.

The white arrow points to Okinawa.  The red arrow points to a volcano, a symbol of Lobus Caecilius, Capaldi’s character from “The Fires of Pompeii.”  (Caecilius means blind, which is another reason the Doctor most likely had to be blind.)  However, that’s not all…  


The volcano isn’t just a volcano, and that was the shocking part to me.  Okinawa didn’t make sense when I first saw this.  The volcano looked like Mount Fuji, a sacred symbol in Japan.  When Mount Fuji is stylized like this, I’ve frequently seen a sun and flowers, like cherry blossoms, with it.   Japan is known as the Land of the Rising Sun, so the sun represents it. 

Wow, this also tells me why in TRODM, Nardole and the Doctor go to the Harmony Shoal office in Tokyo!  Mount Fuji is near Tokyo.  Before TPEW, I had no clue why Tokyo was important.  

Harmony Shoal hasn’t gone away.  They are truly part of this war with the Doctor. 

Anyway, I really doubted this volcano represented Okinawa, so I looked up volcanoes on Okinawa, which is at the southern tip of the Japanese islands.  There aren’t any volcanoes there.  The volcano on Bill’s jacket is Mount Fuji.

Why Okinawa?  

Names, as well as places on Earth, are always important.

I knew several things that Okinawa was famous for: the longest lived people in the world, who aren’t vegetarians; Okinawan martial arts; and the Battle of Okinawa from WWII.  None of these explains why Okinawa is so important.

So I looked up Okinawa and read about the history.  Something important related to the Doctor’s subtext story jumped out at me.  Things will start jumping out at you once you understand the basic story and can connect the dots.  However, you first have to build the context into which to put the details.  This is what I’ve intensively done for the past 4 years and beyond.  I may look like I pull things out of a hat, but I don’t.  So I want to show you how I do this.  It’s all based on research that I’ve done, as well as recognizing patterns, seeing things that tend to hide in plain sight, and connecting the dots.  Everyone can do this too.

I am writing more about this than I planned, but this part is really key and is another example of how I piece together the parts of the puzzle.

Anyway, the importance of Okinawa is about usurpation.  And we just saw in previous analyses that usurpation had to be important.  

A Hungarian-born, Jewish man named Bernard Jean Bettelheim converted to Christianity and became rather zealous about preaching the Gospel.  He became, according to Wikipedia, “a naturalized British subject sometime later, married the daughter of a prominent thread producer, and, in 1844, his first child was born; she was named Victoria Rose.”

Wow, there are a couple of things here, as well!  Conversion is important because the Doctor is going through the Great Work.  In fact, TPEW had a reference to “My Fair Lady” where the Doctor says, “She's got it.  By George, she's got it!”  _My Fair Lady_ is a musical based on George Bernard Shaw's Pygmalion, where Eliza is given speech lessons so she can pass as a lady.  In the 7th Doctor story “Ghostlight,” the Doctor referred to Ace as Eliza.  This is a conversion of sorts.

Also, Victoria Rose is another link.  Rose is linked to Victoria in “Tooth and Claw,” which is a story of usurpation where the Scottish boy is stolen by Monks and then possessed by the werewolf!  In [Chapter 14 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/22674338), we saw how the 10th Doctor, playing the 12th Doctor in the subtext, is half him and half werewolf.  The usurpation story in DW is very old, so many of these references were set up long ago, actually going back to Classic Who.  

BTW, if you can go back to most DW stories, classic or nuWho, and tell something of how at least parts of any episode fit into the main subtext story, you then know every episode of DW is connected.  I want you to know what is possible, depending on how motivated you are.  I would understand more of the details, I’m sure, if I had watched all the Classic Who episodes that still survive.

So my advice is to go back to Classic Who and watch some of the episodes, if you haven’t already, especially ones that I might point out that are relevant to what we are watching at the time.  However, concentrate mostly on nuWho to begin with, especially seasons 8 and 9, which don’t have all the timey-whimey bits of the 11th Doctor stories.

Anyway, Bettelheim, as a missionary, went to Okinawa with “his wife, Elizabeth M., their infant daughter, Victoria Rose (born 1844), their infant son, Bernard James (born November 1845).… The local officials offered the family shelter in the Gokoku-ji temple for the night, and the priests in residence there left, out of respect for the women's privacy. The following morning, the Bettelheims refused to leave.  They would remain in the Gokoku-ji for seven years.”

Wow, he and his family usurped the temple for 7 years!  Temple is a term DW uses for the Doctor’s body, which may come with a number, corresponding to the number of the Doctor.  So in “Oxygen,” we saw “He’s in Section 12,” which felt like it had a lot more meaning beyond the episode, and now I see why.  It was, indeed, foreshadowing to find the Doctor.  They linked Bill to the Doctor, and found him through her.  


So Bill’s jacket is saying the sacred volcano is usurped, meaning Caecilius is the Doctor.  We’ll see how his body is appropriated/possessed/mind controlled.  And that is exactly what we’ve been examining in multiple chapters.  He puts on the beetle, just like Donna, in “The Fires of Pompeii.”  Donna’s beetle spins off a parallel world for her, so we should expect the same with the Doctor.  However, he’s a happy slave before he even puts the beetle on.

How cool is it that the Land of the Rising Sun becomes a symbol of the Doctor?  And how it ties into the amazing subtext stories that surround the symbol?  The Sun metaphor didn’t even occur to me when TRODM Harmony Shoal office was in Tokyo.  This is another example of how DW repeats things in multiple ways, so if you miss it in one context, there will be others.  

So this is a subtext reference, too, showing us Harmony Shoal is involved.  The Doctor is in a psychological war with himself, which we already saw in a different context.

We know we are reading the subtext correctly when all kinds of pieces start falling into place.  Things move from hypotheses to conclusions, waiting to be shown in canon.  This is the really exciting thing for me, seeing how this all comes together.

BTW, Clara, too, is connected to Japanese things since she had various Japanese items in her apartment, as well as the house in “Last Christmas.”

##  **Bill’s Red Jacket & “The Return of Doctor Mysterio”**

In the opening scenes of the episode, Bill isn’t wearing a cyan jacket.  The 2 birds on the front look similar to those on the cyan jacket, but her jacket is more of a pinkish hue with red highlights, shown below.  The really interesting things about the birds are that they are phoenixes.  They also look like a forward “C” and a backward “C.”   That’s significant and refers back to TRODM, Harmony Shoal, and the Eye of Harmony, which I’ll talk about more in a few minutes.  


##  **Why does Bill have 2 jackets?**

I believe part of the answer to why Bill has 2 jackets can be derived from looking at the 6 elephants in Moira’s house, shown below, from “Extremis.”  


In the second image, shown below, of the elephants, there is a mirror with 2 elephant images on the right.  However, those images do not match the ones we see in the elephants on the left.  The two in the mirror are ghosts.  So we, most likely, are dealing with 3 people as One and a duplicate 3 people as One.  Perhaps this is a real timeline and an altered timeline.  


Both Bills can be real like Donna and alternate-Donna.  From what happens at the beginning with Penny, they are most likely in a shared dream

####  **The Phoenix**

Because Bill’s jacket is about Japan, at least on the back, we not only need to look at the phoenix of Greek mythology, but also we need to examine its meaning in Japan.  Then, we need to try and decide from context which version we are meant to use.  Or maybe we need to use both.

####  **The Phoenix in Greek Mythology**

According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_\(mythology\)):

> Associated with the Sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. According to some sources, the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion, although there are other sources that claim that the legendary bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again. According to some texts, the phoenix could live over 1,400 years before rebirth. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif.
> 
> In the historical record, the phoenix "could symbolize renewal in general as well as the sun, time, the Empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man, and certain aspects of Christian life".

Certainly, the phoenix’s long life, death, and rebirth describes the Doctor.  It’s associated with the Sun, which again is the Doctor.  And we come back to the Christian connection and the Trinity.  It’s a symbol of transformation, which, of course, we see over and over, from the normal Doctor definitions to usurpation and “My Fair Lady.”

However, Donna’s “Turn Left” alternate universe was a living hell.  Therefore, instead of paradise, the Doctor will most likely be a slave in a living hell.  CAL, too, was enslaved in a living hell until the end.  She didn’t see it that way while the dreams were her “real life.”  The Doctor probably will be very mind controlled at first, believing he’s in paradise, so he won’t see the living hell, either.

####  **The Sacred Phoenix in Japanese Mythology**

The sacred Japanese phoenix originated in China and has different origins from the Greek phoenix.

According to [Japanese Buddhist Statuary](http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/ho-oo-phoenix.shtml):

> Chn. = Fèng Huáng, Feng Huang 鳳凰  
>  Jp. = Hō-ō 鳳凰 or Hou-ou, Ho-o, Hoo-oo  
>  Feng 鳳 represents male phoenix, yang, solar  
>  Huang 凰 represents female phoenix, yin, lunar
> 
> Often depicted together with the Dragon,  
>  either as mortal enemies or as blissful lovers.
> 
> One of Four Celestial Guardians of Four Directions  
>  Considered equivalent to the Red Bird | Big Bird
> 
> In Japan, as earlier in China, the mythical Phoenix was adopted as a symbol of the imperial household, particularly the empress. This mythical bird represents fire, the sun, justice, obedience, fidelity, and the southern star constellations.
> 
> According to legend (mostly from China), the Hō-ō appears very rarely, and only to mark the beginning of a new era -- the birth of a virtuous ruler, for example. In other traditions, the Hō-ō appears only in peaceful and prosperous times (nesting, it is said, in paulownia trees), and hides itself when there is trouble. As the herald of a new age, the Hō-ō decends from heaven to earth to do good deeds, and then it returns to its celestial abode to await a new era. It is both a symbol of peace (when the bird appears) and a symbol of disharmony (when the bird disappears). In China, early artifacts show the Phoenix (female) as intimately associated with the Dragon (male) -- the two are portrayed either as mortal enemies or as blissful lovers. When shown together, the two symbolize both conflict and wedded bliss, and are a common design motif even today in many parts of Asia (see below).

All of this is important, too.  Interestingly, the Chinese and Japanese phoenix ties into the concepts of yin and yang, lunar and solar, which ties back into what we looked at with the _taijitu_ in the [2nd chapter of my analysis on “Extremis.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11002860/chapters/24549654)   The lunar and solar aspects also tie back into what we’ve looked at with the Great Work and the Moon and Sun metaphors.

The “One of Four Celestial Guardians of Four Directions” probably relates to the Library, which is represented by four directions.

Once again, we have a reference to a royal bloodline related to the Doctor, especially the empress.  The Doctor was associated with the Mother of God in “Extremis.”  While empress doesn’t necessarily mean “Mother of God,” the meanings in the context of DW are very similar, and the genders are the same.  Certainly, Bill and Nardole could also be of the royal bloodline.  I’m expecting it.

The Doctor has been abducted, so symbolically he has disappeared.  Disharmony or harmony, all of this isn’t so simple because of the lies, like with CAL in the Library.

The dragon is interesting because Peter Harness co-wrote this episode.  He also wrote “The Zygon Invasion” and “The Zygon Inversion,” as well as “Kill the Moon,” where the dragon hatched from the moon.  The dragon represented the Doctor.

Wedded bliss turns into mortal enemies, so this all makes sense because the altered timeline represents a threat to the main timeline if we go by “Turn Left.”

Interestingly, in southern China, regarding the Red Bird:

> Its plumage is of the five mystical colours - black, white, red, green and yellow, and it has twelve tail feathers, execept in years when there is an extra month, when there are thirteen. It feeds on bamboo seeds, lives in the branches of the dryandera tree, and drinks from fountains of fresh water.

This is really interesting because 4 of the 5 colors relate to the Great Work.  Also of interest are the 12 tail feathers, which relate to the 12th Doctor, and so do the 13.  However, 13 here could also relate to Brabbit.

One more interesting thing from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenghuang):

> _Phoenix talons_ (S:凤爪 T:鳳爪) is a Chinese term for chicken claws in any Chinese dish cooked with them.

Therefore, a chicken can substitute for a phoenix in certain cases.  Rory is associated with chickens.  He certainly is a phoenix, dying multiple times and being resurrected.  However, Bill and Penny are both associated with the chicken dish in Moira’s kitchen.  Bill is a phoenix in that she flatlined according to the audio in “Oxygen,” so she died and got resurrected.  Penny is associated with the 12th Doctor.

##  **Usage of Colors in TPEW**

One of the really interesting things about TPEW is how color is used.  I’ll have to go back and reevaluate previous episodes with these new concepts in mind.

####  **The Story of One Bottle, 2 Images**

Douglas in the lab is hung over and talks about breakages.  However, we only see one breakage the first time, which made me question that.  Not only that, the first time we see a green bottle, I thought it would be empty.  However, when it breaks, brown liquid spills out.  That’s even odder, given the bottle isn’t darker.  


Later, we see a brown bottle until the camera shows the green top.  This bottle looks odd too.  I’m not going to post more photos here.  If you watch the episode again, watch the bottles break exactly the same both times, which is impossible.  (Keep an eye on the cracks of the largest piece of glass.)  No two bottles will break exactly the same.  There is a point DW is trying to make, which I’ll get to below.  The bottles are the same but colored digitally incorrectly on purpose for a reason.  


DW wants us to notice there is one bottle but 2 flavors, so to speak.  This relates back to the Trinity where 3 people are One.  And then we have 2 versions of Bill.  Could there be something else, too?

####  **Bill’s Jackets: Cyan and Red**

Red and cyan are both complementary colors, or in photography they are the negative of each other.  Both of those concepts give us some information. 

In modern color theory, complementary colors are pairs of colors that cancel each other out when combined, producing a grey-scale color like white or black.  Modern color theory uses red/cyan, green/magenta, and blue/yellow.  

The traditional color model says that complementary colors are pairs of colors that are opposite one another on a color wheel, like red/green, purple/yellow, and blue/orange.  When they are combined, they produce brown.

So cyan and red are part of the modern color theory.  It’s the terminology with the colors that I find interesting.  Negative and cancelling each other out seem quite significant, especially when talking about CERN, particle physics, and Dan Brown’s novel _Angels and Demons_ with an antimatter bomb.  This is especially relevant, too, when talking about Ragnarök and the destruction of the world.

The symbology may be that one set of people is like matter and another like antimatter.  When both are brought together, they annihilate each other, which is mostly what happened in Ragnarök.

Interestingly, Nardole is wearing cyan and red; Bill most of the time is wearing cyan and black with gray and a red stripe; and the Doctor is wearing red and black.  Since when does he go around with his button-down shirt not tucked in?

Since complementary colors cancel each other out, producing a gray-scale color, it’s possible the Doctor’s calling card is meant for 6 people as One.  The TARDIS, after all, is meant to have 6 pilots.  

####  **Colors & the First Aid Kit**

There’s a green first aid kit on the wall (yellow arrow) in the lab.  However, it’s not the normal color.  Maybe it’s a European thing, but most first aid kits that I’ve seen in the US, if the cross is not within a circle, are red with a white cross.  Regardless, this may have additional meaning.  


Both Erica and Douglas are not who they seem to be.  Erica has a hidden face.  She, Douglas, and the Doctor are all associated with the first aid kit, which may have something to do with the color.  It’s a fact that they are associated with the cross.

The Greek Cross is associated with the church or temple, which comes back to the Doctor’s body, regardless of a number.  Erica and Douglas are both faces of the Doctor. 

Since modern color theory is used with Bill’s jackets, green becomes suspicious because it is used with the traditional color model and opposite the red of a first aid kit.  Modern and traditional could be used to describe the duplicate sets of 3 people, where traditional is meant as the originals.  I’m thinking aloud here to show you that DW does get quite obscure like this. 

Also, I’m spelling out my thinking process here, so you can see how I connect ideas.  If you want to read subtext, you have to be able to do that and think outside the box.

####  **Duplicates & Truth or Consequences**

The Zygons metaphorically are showing up again here; however, the references, writer, and the setting of the Zygon episodes may be as close as we get since Capaldi is leaving.  Zygon references had to return because of the duplication of the Doctor.

Like “The Zygon Invasion” and “The Zygon Inversion,” TPEW has similar weird dialogue and plenty of wrongness, which we’ll look at in a bit.  However, there are some other very important references.  First of all, the setting of Turmezistan is the same, so that brings in the Zygon training camp and splinter revolt.  Second, it brings in Truth or Consequences from New Mexico and the Doctor’s war speech with the boxes.  

Another reason for revisiting Zygon references, which TPEW pointed out, was how the Doctor should have received Consequences and died in TPEW.  Instead, it looks like we will get Truth, which is a lie because Bill sold Earth’s soul to the devil, so to speak.  This looks like it might be like the _Doctor Faustus_ contract.

Bill signed the contract without fully understanding the terms.  She asked questions that were not answered or fully disclosed.

Also, there’s the idea in the Zygon episodes of usurping someone’s identity, which, of course, is the point of the duplicate, but once again here’s the usurping theme.

So modern and traditional could be related to the original person being kept prisoner in dreams, like Clara was, while the duplicate assumes the original’s role.  

##  **Is Rassilon Back & Taking Prisoners?**

In a previous chapter, we looked at an image from “The Five Doctors,” which showed Rassilon’s insignia.  According to the Doctor’s calling card, Rassilon may be a face of the Doctor.  


It looks like Rassilon will be back because the insignia shows up below on the lab, but in the opposite direction, like the backward “C” on Bill’s jacket.  Not only that, but check out the 6-spoked pattern to the left of Rassilon’s insignia at the bottom, which I forgot to mark.  This building is a prison, referring back to Prisoner 6 from _The Prisoner_.  


So it’s not surprising at all when 2 chains show up in the lab (red arrows).  I would have been surprised if there weren’t any.  


Here’s a close up of a chain, which is odd, although the Monk’s round camera is there, which could have meaing.  This photo is odd because it’s a close up without a person near it.  This may mean The Ghost is a prisoner, which would make sense, or it could mean something else.  This is the 1st time I’ve seen something like this, which is why I am questioning its meaning.  


It’s a little hard to tell here, but there is a chain behind Douglas, shown below (red arrow).  He is a prisoner and is being controlled.  The whole impending disaster/non-disaster was engineered.  


Not surprisingly, the Doctor has a chain behind him, which has nothing to do with him being locked in the lab.  There would be no need to use a chain for something obvious.  He is a prisoner before Bill sell’s his soul to the devil.  Caecilius was a happy slave before he put on the beetle.  Why?  I expect that we’ll find out.  


Most likely, the best thing to do is to think of the Doctor as CAL in the Library with Doctor Moon brainwashing him into thinking the real world is a lie and the dream world is real.

##  **OMG, That Lab & the Silliest Dialogue!**

OMG that lab dialogue, imagery, etc.!  Quick, someone call the regulatory agency in Yorkshire for, well… I’ll go over a few highlights

Most of the intentional wrongness in the episode shows up in the lab.  If you’ve ever been in a lab or have knowledge of lab practices, you may have been cringing, or maybe you played spot-the-problems like my daughter and me.  It’s a textbook case for how not to build or run a lab.  Students, don’t try these things in the lab!  There are so many wrong things in the lab, but I’ll just call out a few.

Initially, I was cringing when Erica came in with coffee, which then started the spot-the-problems game.  Douglas calls her an angel.  Um… no!  He looks poisoned when he dies frothing at the mouth, and his blurriness starts right after he drinks the coffee.  Where’s the big sign that says, “No food or drink in the lab!”?  Health and safety violation.  


Also, why are they testing bacteria on live plants?  The plants should already be harvested.  

Then, Erica and Douglas are not even looking at bacteria on the monitor.  The little creatures are more complex than bacteria and much bigger.  I recognized a paramecium, the big slipper-shaped thing zooming by.  Bacteria are tiny and come in specific shapes.  This is when Erica says the silliest dialogue:

> **ERICA** : It's gone crazy. It's much too strong. It's not just breaking the root system down, it's killing the whole thing. We have to seal off the lab, the greenhouse, everything. This can't be allowed to get into the atmosphere.

Wow!  What exactly has gone crazy?  Um… why is a scientist who works with plants surprised that if you kill the roots of the plant, the whole plant dies?  How can she even tell what’s happening since there are no plant parts there?  This, most likely, is a slide of pond life since paramecium are quite abundant in ponds.  Is that a clue to Amy?

And why is a biohazard lab venting hazardous materials into the atmosphere?  Where is regulatory when you need them?

Douglas running out of the biohazard lab with a sample was not a mistake.  It wouldn’t have made any difference anyway because the airlocks weren’t designed properly.  They are supposed to use pressure to force pathogens back into the lab.  People can’t run in and out of the doors like they did.  

And not wearing a biohazard suit…

I could go on and on.

One more thing, the butterfly effect comes up again with small things having a big effect.  The butterfly is a symbol of transformation.

##  **The Lab, the Doctor, _Star Trek_ & the Legend of the Changeling**

Blowing up the lab is an absurd move by the Doctor, but he, too, is being controlled. I feel like he is the Nomad probe from the original _Star Trek_. It got damaged and had its programming changed. Sterilize…sterilize. It tried to sterilize everything, destroying whatever was imperfect. (The Doctor tries to destroy non-human Heather in “The Pilot” by sterilizing her in Dalek gunfire, which doesn’t make sense.) Sterilizing things in fire, requires a certain amount of time in the heat. There is no way a bomb blast will do anything good, except spread the plague faster through the high-speed blast.

***** I’ve added the sections below *****

Wow, OK, I’ve had a major revelation about this whole sterilization thing.  I was going to go back and put in the _Star Trek_ episode title when it dawned on me why the Doctor wants to sterilize things in ways that don’t make sense.

####  **Spock, Rose & the Doctor**

DW really is making a reference to the _Star Trek_ title of the episode “The Changeling,” which is based on an Earth legend.  Before I get to that, I forgot to mention that there is a very important original series _Star Trek_ reference in the 9th Doctor episode “The Empty Child.”  Rose tells Captain Jack Harkness that the Doctor’s name is Spock.  

If you don’t follow _Star Trek_ , First Officer Spock is a half-human, half-Vulcan science officer on the starship _Enterprise_ , and he is brilliant and telepathic, like the Doctor.  

Spock’s name comes up 5 times in “The Empty Child.”  Here is one of the conversations:

> **JACK** : Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.  
>  **ROSE** : He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.  
>  **JACK** : And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock.  
>  (Jack walks forward to the ward.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : Mister Spock?  
>  **ROSE** : What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?

So Spock, a hybrid, is associated with the Doctor.

####  **The Changeling: A Legend of Usurpation**

Captain Kirk in the episode tells Spock about the changeling legend:

> **KIRK** : An ancient Earth legend, Mister Spock. A changeling was a fairy child that was left in place of a human baby. The changeling assumed the identity of the human child. So, it is to sterilise, and for sterilise read kill.

Wow, here is yet another reference to someone being usurped!

In this case, the changeling is the probe, which the Doctor is, at times, emulating.  Initially, the _Nomad_ space probe was launched from Earth during the early 21st century, and its mission was to explore the galaxy.  Clearly, something has changed in its mission, so Spock mind melds with the probe to find out what its purpose is.

> **SPOCK** : Fascinating, Captain. The knowledge. The depth.  
>  **KIRK** : What does it mean, we are Nomad?  
>  **SPOCK** : It was, it was damaged in deep space. Undoubtedly, the meteor collision. Its memory banks were destroyed, or most of them. It wandered without purpose, and then it met the other. The other was an alien probe of great power. Somehow they merged, repaired each other, became one.  
>  **KIRK** : Then it isn't Nomad?  
>  **SPOCK** : Not the Nomad we lost from Earth. It took from the other a new directive to replace its own. The other was originally programmed to secure and sterilise soil samples from other planets, probably as a prelude to colonisation.  
>  **KIRK** : A changeling.  
>  **SPOCK** : I beg your pardon?  
>  **KIRK** : An ancient Earth legend, Mister Spock. A changeling was a fairy child that was left in place of a human baby. The changeling assumed the identity of the human child. So, it is to sterilise, and for sterilise read kill.  
>  **SPOCK** And it has the power and sophistication to do it.  
>  **KIRK** : Yes, it's powerful, it's sophisticated, but it's not infallible. It's space-happy. It thinks I'm its mother.

This sounds suspiciously like what has happened to the Doctor or will happen.  _Nomad_ gets reprogrammed and seeks out biological infestations to destroy them.  Um… this sounds ominous, but we know the Doctor has killed a lot of people.  In fact, that was certainly made clear in “Extremis” on the execution planet.

**Purpose of a Changeling**

This might explain why the Doctor is in an orphanage as a child.

According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Changeling):

> One belief is that trolls thought that it was more respectable to be raised by humans and that they wanted to give their own children a human upbringing. Some people believed that trolls would take unbaptized children.  Once children had been baptized and therefore become part of the Church, the trolls could not take them.
> 
> Beauty in human children and young women, particularly blond hair, was said to attract the fairies.
> 
> In Scottish folklore, the children might be replacements for fairy children in the tithe to Hell; this is best known from the ballad of Tam Lin. According to common Scottish myths, a child born with a caul (head helmet) across his or her face is a changeling, and of fey birth.

####  **“Night Terrors” & Another Type of Changeling**

In “Night Terrors,” 8-year-old George, a mirror of the Doctor, contacts the Doctor via psychic paper, asking to be saved from the monsters.  George has very strong powers, such as the ability to use perception filters.  Also, he has telekinetic powers, among other things, and sends all the things he is afraid of to the dollhouse.

His adoptive/foster parents didn’t remember they couldn’t have kids because George made them forget with the perception filter. The Doctor talks to his adoptive/foster father, Alex.

> **DOCTOR** : George is a Tenza. Of course he is.  
>  **ALEX** : He's a what?  
>  (Peg dolls are approaching from all directions.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : A cuckoo. A cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza. He's a Tenza. Millions of them hatch in space and then whoomph, off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and then they assimilate perfectly.

Cuckoo birds lay their eggs in another bird's nest, letting the young be raised by foster parents.  Certainly, the foster parent sounds like Moira with Bill.  And Bill is a face of the Doctor.

Interestingly, [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuckoo) says

> In Greek mythology, the god Zeus transformed himself into a cuckoo so that he could seduce the goddess Hera; the bird was sacred to her. In England, William Shakespeare alludes to the common cuckoo's association with spring, and with cuckoldry, in the courtly springtime song in his play _Love's Labours Lost_. In India, cuckoos are sacred to Kamadeva, the god of desire and longing, whereas in Japan, the cuckoo symbolises unrequited love.

We have 3 connections here: Zeus turning himself into another bird (Zeus or his proxy is the Doctor), _Love’s Labours Lost_ in “The Shakespeare Code,” and the cuckoo in Japan with the Harmony Shoal connection with Bill’s jacket.

##  **The Lab, Pi, _Star Trek_ & “Wolf in the Fold”**

***** This is a whole new section UPDATE 2x *****

Wow, this has just blown my mind how _Star Trek_ is being used!  I had another revelation of something in the lab that didn’t make sense.   On one of the monitors, there is the Greek letter pi, which my daughter caught.  It was very out of place because it wasn’t part of the screen, which was blank, except for a big white pi, like more as a reflection-type thing.  Obviously, it had been digitally added.  However, it didn’t make sense at the time.

Now, I get it.  With the _Star Trek_ reference above for “The Changeling,” I see how DW is using _Star Trek_.  I need to modify my thinking to include _Star Trek_ episodes and titles. 

_Star Trek_ was my favorite TV show growing up here in America, so I'm geeking out about the _Star Trek_ references in DW.  Not having watched the episodes in a long time, I couldn't remember which _Star Trek_ episode had the computer calculate pi, so I looked it up.  

It's an episode called "Wolf in the Fold," where Scotty, the engineer on the _Enterprise,_ is suspected of murder.  [Memory Alpha](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_in_the_Fold_\(episode\)) says, 

> However, a more sinister force may provide a connection between this murder and many previous around the galaxy, including a rampage on ancient Earth.

The sinister entity can possess people, so here is yet another reference to usurpation.  The Doctor has to get usurped.  This theme is just coming up all over the place, and it’s an example of why my hypotheses get moved to conclusions, which are head canon, waiting to show up in real canon.  When a theme or topic from the subtext keeps hitting you over the head, you know it has to happen.

Check out the connection to fear and usurpation, which we’ve seen in previous chapters, and I talked about it below before adding this new section.

> **SPOCK** : An entity which feeds on fear and terror would find a perfect hunting ground on Argelius, a planet without violence, where the inhabitants are as peaceful as sheep. The entity would be as a hungry wolf in that fold.

People who were afraid were easily taken over.  The Doctor is very afraid right now.

The entity entered the computer, and Spock told it to calculate the value of pi, which is never ending. The crew ended up getting rid of the entity.

So here is a connection to the Wolf, which goes with the werewolf and the Doctor from “Tooth and Claw.”

##  **References to “Oxygen”**

There are quite a few references in the lab that relate to “Oxygen,” although the first thing I recognized was something in the command center.  

####  **Duct Pattern**

The pattern on this duct (red arrow) was on the space base in “Oxygen.”  


We see the same pattern on the duct in “Oxygen.”  They are reused to draw a comparison.  


####  **Hazardous Similarities**

The biohazard lab was very similar to the dangers on the space station.  Both require special suits; both have airlocks; both have deadly environments; both are engineered to fail.  Douglas and the Doctor go without full biohazard suits, like Bill and the Doctor in “Oxygen.”   People in the lab are being watched, like the “Oxygen” suits.  The deaths were engineered just like in the lab.

####  **Plague & Pyramid References**

Both TPEW and “Oxygen” refer to plagues.  The TPEW plague is obvious, although there is also a plague cross on the plane.  However, the plague in “Oxygen” is only in the subtext.  Check out the photo of the Doctor’s suit (red arrow).  There is also a pentagon, meaning a weapon of mass destruction.   


However, also notice the triangle (yellow arrow).  I had wondered about this.  Of course, it can refer to The Ghost with 3 sides, which I assumed.  However, I figured it might have some connection to a pyramid because of the shape being the side of a pyramid and because of what the pyramid shape means.  “The Wedding of River Song” took place in a pyramid in an alternate timeline.  The Bank of Karabraxos in “Time Heist” was the shape of a pyramid, where the Doctor metaphor is a slave.  Pyramids also have a connection to the 4th Doctor story “Pyramids of Mars,” where the Doctor’s body gets usurped.  

So here’s how these pyramid stories are tied into the 12th Doctor through TPEW.  It was inevitable that we had to come back to a pyramid, especially because the subtext shows the Bank of Karabraxos is on a rift, which ties in the Sisterhood of Karn and the Sybilline Sisterhood in “The Fires of Pompeii.”

As far as triangles go, the Monks monitor has triangular sides, so they can easily be related to the problems in “Oxygen.”

One more thing about the plague and TPEW: when connected to the volcano on Bill’s jacket, that connects to “The Empty Child,” “The Doctor Dances,” and “The Fires of Pompeii.” 

####  **Health & Safety Violations**

Then, there are the health and safety violations in the lab.  This was also mentioned in “Oxygen” when people try to pick up Bill in her suit.  The suit complains.

> **VELMA** : Warning. This is an illegal manoeuvre.  
>  **ABBY** : The suit won't let us. Health and safety.  
>  **NARDOLE** : Health and safety?

####  **More to Come from “Oxygen”?**

This all makes me wonder if part of this dreaming is damage from lack of oxygen, like hallucinations.  Or did the Doctor make a bargain with the devil to save Bill.  Regardless, it feels like there must be some other connection here that we haven’t seen that goes back to “Oxygen.”

##  **The Lie of the Engineered Impending Disaster**

If you didn’t catch all the images that flash by when people are looking at the Monks’ simulation, life still exists on Earth.  For lack of time, I’m not going to post them.  It’s a lie that everything is dead.  All the images are of natural disasters, except possibly 1 where there is a fire coming out of a building.  This is not about the plague at all.  Here are the images shown:

  * Forest fire with many burned trees
  * Flood and damage
  * Storm clouds
  * Huge flood where houses get submerged, except for the roofs. 
  * Tornado/hurricane damage with a car turned over
  * Fire coming out of a building
  * Hurricane with palm trees bending severely



BTW, I have a really hard time believing the Monks have modeled every event in human history.  The amount of computing power needed would be staggering, unless we are using all the dead Time Lord brains in the Matrix and all the knowledge of human history on the Library planet.

Those threads on the simulation machine are interesting.  The first thing I thought of was string theory, but I also thought of weaving a tapestry, which reminds me of the Moirai from Greek mythology or in English the Fates.  We examined fate in a different way with the Magic Haddock story from “Smile.”

####  **The Fates & Moira**

The Fates, according to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moirai), 

> were the white-robed incarnations of destiny; their Roman equivalent was the Parcae (euphemistically the "sparing ones"). Their number became fixed at three: Clotho (spinner), Lachesis (allotter) and Atropos (unturnable).
> 
> They controlled the mother thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. They were independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate, and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. The gods and men had to submit to them, although Zeus's relationship with them is a matter of debate: some sources say he is the only one who can command them (the Zeus Moiragetes), yet others suggest he was also bound to the Moirai's dictates.  In the Homeric poems Moira or Aisa, is related with the limit and end of life, and Zeus appears as the guider of destiny.
> 
> …
> 
> The ancient Greek word moira (μοῖρα) means a portion or lot of the whole, and is related to meros, "part, lot" and moros, "fate, doom",[6] Latin meritum, "dessert, reward", English merit, derived from the PIE root *(s)mer, "to allot, assign".
> 
> …
> 
> Moira is a power acting in parallel with the gods, and even they could not change the destiny which was predetermined.

This also reminds me of the 3 witches in “The Shakespeare Code.”

Since it’s the Monks who have threads that simulate Earth’s events, they seem to be playing the Fates’ roles.  Interestingly, Bill’s foster mother is Moira, so it seems there may be more to her than it appears.  In fact, this all may suggest the Doctor’s entire life has been controlled by those represented by the Monks.  Certainly, the 12th Doctor has been a prisoner for his entire life, so this makes sense.  We know someone is controlling him.  Part of it, obviously is love, but why was Caecilius a happy slave in “The Fires of Pompeii” before he put on the beetle?

BTW, the actress who plays Moira played a woman in “Grid Lock,” who was married to the cat man named Brannigan, and they literally had a litter of kittens together in their Motorway car.

##  **The Love Is Slavery Theme**

In TPEW, the Monks must be loved

> **MONK** : We must be wanted. We must be loved. To rule through fear is inefficient.  
>  **DOCTOR** : Of course. Fear is temporary. Love is slavery.

Love is slavery has been a long-time theme.  Here are a few examples.

####  **“Human Nature” & “The Family of Blood”**

We’ve examined this very metaphorical image, shown below, multiple times from “Human Nature” where the 24th Doctor (Roman Doctor) is trapped in the Library metaphor.  It really is one of my favorites because it tells us so much.  


If you missed it, my lengthy examination is in [Chapter 13 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/20596189).  Here’s an excerpt:

> The gyroscope, which is centered on the Doctor’s heart at the bottom center, has an arrow through it. Gyroscopes balance themselves and provide stability or maintain a reference direction in navigational systems, automatic pilots, and stabilizers, and gyroscopes are part of an inertial guidance system. 
> 
> However, this gyroscope has an arrow through it, so the system can’t balance itself. It represents Cupid’s arrow shooting through the Doctor’s heart, causing him to lose his sense of stabilization and direction. 
> 
> Love has unbalanced him, which very much matches up with what we saw in the episode and its second part “The Family of Blood.”

He’s trapped and framed in, meaning he is being used against his will, and he has strong fears.  He is a slave to love.

####  **“The Shakespeare Code” & the Number 57**

In [“The Shakespeare Code,”](http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/29-2.htm) the 3 witches (Carrionites, who are yet another species from the Dark Times) cast a spell on Shakespeare, enslaving him to write his lost play _Loves Labour's Won_ , which is possibly a sequel to his play _Love's Labour's Lost_.  Through the power of his words and a string of numbers, a code, spoken in the Globe Theater, a gate opens allowing other Carrionites to come through.

This episode not only specifies how important words are, especially Shakespeare’s, it tells us how important numbers and shapes are, too.  Additionally, there is a hint given to us to help decipher some DW numbers, including the number 57, which comes up quite a bit.  The 10th Doctor uses it in “The Shakespeare Code.”

> **DOCTOR** : Come on. We can all have a good flirt later.  
>  **SHAKESPEARE** : Is that a promise, Doctor?  
>  **DOCTOR** : Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!

Some numbers in DW refer to Shakespeare’s sonnets.  In fact, Sonnet 57 is about being a slave to love:

> **Sonnet 57**
> 
> Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
>  Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
>  I have no precious time at all to spend,  
>  Nor services to do, till you require.  
>  Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour  
>  Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
>  Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
>  When you have bid your servant once adieu;  
>  Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
>  Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
>  But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
>  Save, where you are how happy you make those.  
>     So true a fool is love that in your will,  
>     Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill.

When I hear this poem, I can’t help but think of the original _Star Trek_.  Captain Kirk spoke the first few lines in “Plato’s Stepchildren.”  Interestingly, I’ve thought of this _Star Trek_ episode several times lately in regards to DW, but for other reasons.  _Star Trek_ may have a broader significance to the current events than I’ve realized so far.  **Update 2x** : Once I wrote this, I started thinking about it.  Yes, it does have a broader significance, as my updates suggest, but I’m betting I’m missing a whole bunch of _Star Trek_ connections because I haven’t thought of this previously.  This is how these things happen with subtext references.  Something can radically change how you view things.  Then, you have to rethink a bunch of episodes.  The color scheme I’ve showed you in this chapter is another example of this.

Back in my [analysis on “The Pilot,”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10695525/chapters/23708994) I talked about “The Shakespeare Code,” as well as how the Doctor and River are stuck in looped time because the 12th Doctor wasn’t there with River in the Library to help her, so the 10th Doctor comes.  River enslaves the Doctor with knowledge of the future.  He is a slave to love and can’t get past this point until something changes.

This is a canon problem that has to be resolved, which is another reason why River has to come back or at least we need to hear another resolution to the story with how it affects her and the Doctor.  

####  **“The Wedding of River Song” & 57 & 22**

In “The Wedding of River Song,” River doesn’t want to kill the Doctor, so time is stuck in a loop at 2 minutes past 5 in the afternoon on April 22.  We don’t see the seconds until later.  All of time is happening at once, and the clock won’t move.  Once the Doctor grabs River’s arm, we see the clock advance, starting from 05:02:57.  Everyone is a slave to an alternate timeline because of River’s love of the Doctor.

The number 22 is also another reference to Shakespeare and Sonnet 22:

> **Sonnet 22**
> 
> My glass shall not persuade me I am old  
>  So long as youth and thou are of one date;  
>  But when in thee time’s furrows I behold,  
>  Then look I death my days should expiate.  
>  For all that beauty that doth cover thee  
>  Is but the seemly raiment of my heart,  
>  Which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me.  
>  How can I then be elder than thou art?  
>  O therefore, love, be of thyself so wary  
>  As I, not for myself, but for thee will,  
>  Bearing thy heart, which I will keep so chary  
>  As tender nurse her babe from faring ill.  
>    Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain;  
>    Thou gav’st me thine not to give back again.

####  **“The Pyramid at the End of the World” & 57**

OK, I had to spell out the darn title again.  The Doctor touches his sonic shades, which then show the time as 11:57.  Everyone's phones ring, showing a time of 23:57:00.  Time is caught in a similar type loop as in “The Wedding of River Song,” although time isn’t happening all at once in TPEW.  I’ll call this the Doomsday Loop for the Doomsday Clock reference.

This episode draws heavily from the 5th Doctor story “Kinda,” which I’ll talk about in a few minutes.

####  **“Last Christmas” & 57**

In [“Last Christmas,”](http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/34-13.html) the Doctor and Clara are trying to figure out if they are dreaming.  The Doctor passes out 4 manuals.

> **DOCTOR** : These books should be identical in the real world. But as they don't exist in your memory, in a dream, they can't be. Agreed? Clara. Give me any two digit number.  
>  **CLARA** : Fifty seven.  
>  **DOCTOR** : All right, all of you, turn to page fifty seven and look at the very first word. Right, when I point at you.

So 57 gets mentioned twice here.  The Doctor, in fact, puts himself in another layer of a dream to save Clara.  The Dream Crabs found Clara through the Doctor.  In TPEW, the Doctor is mirroring Clara, having been found through Bill.

**“Heaven Sent” & 57**

We know the Doctor kept going for 4.5 billion years in [“Heaven Sent”](http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/35-11.html) because of thoughts of Clara, so it’s not surprising that the number 57 comes up.

> (A clock ticks, but it is actually the Doctor tapping a finger against the arm of his chair.)  
>  **DOCTOR** [OC]: It's funny, the day you lose someone isn't the worst. At least you've got something to do. It's all the days they stay dead.  
>  (The flies arrive.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : Fifty-seven minutes?  
>  (He gets up and leaves just ahead of the Veil's arrival.)

It’s significant that he talks about losing Clara while sitting near her portrait. Then, he mentions 57 minutes.

####  **“Time Heist”**

The male Teller, being the last of its kind, is a metaphor for the Doctor.  It’s enslaved and doing terrible things in the Bank of Karabraxos.  Later, we find out that it was because of love.  A female teller is held hostage to enslave the male Teller and make it do Karabraxos’ bidding.  The relationship between the Tellers is never mentioned, so I’m just calling them kin.  

From this, we know the Doctor has to be a slave to love, whether romantic or not.  Someone he cares about and loves is being held hostage. 

Bill is the one who is the face of the Doctor here.  She enslaves everyone to save him, and that mirrors River.

####  **“The Curse of Fenric”**

While the term “slavery” isn’t used in the 7th Doctor story “The Curse of Fenric,” love is used as a weapon of mass destruction.  It’s part of the curse to win the war.  Drop the love bomb on one side and wipe out lots of people.  I talked a little bit about this in [Chapter 16 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23325488).  It sounds a lot like Davros’ reality bomb.

Ace is beginning to have feelings of love, which is canon.  However, the subtext says her love is for the Doctor.  He ends up saying some cruel things to her to break her confidence in him, exactly like what the 11th Doctor had to do to break Amy’s confidence in “The God Complex.”

I expect this may happen with the 12th Doctor and Bill.  In fact, does he intentionally provoke her, so she tries to kill him?  He will sacrifice himself at some point because it occurs numerous times in the subtext.  That may also be part of what the Monks have been alluding to when they said they killed him many times in the simulation.

The curse also comes back to Rose and Bad Wolf, besides Ace, Clara, and Martha.

##  **Enslaved by Love & the Memory Block/Mind Wipe**

While 57 doesn’t come up in the dialogue in “Hell Bent,” Clara and the Doctor (like River and the Doctor) are slaves to love, whether it’s romantic or not.  The subtext shows it is romantic.  Clearly, they love each other in whatever capacity that is.  And they are alchemically married.  In “Before the Flood,” Clara mentions love.

> **CLARA** : No. Doctor, I don't care about your rules or your bloody survivor's guilt. If you love me in any way, you'll come back. Doctor, are you? 

He comes back.  And she programmed him to always come back, which he does in “Hell Bent.”  This programming is also a problem. 

He wants to block her memory to block any thought of him, so the Time Lords don’t find her.

> **DOCTOR** : Because it's the only way. That stuff in your head, the image of me, they could use it to find you.

However, we see in TPEW why the memory block or mind wipe is needed.  They used Bill’s knowledge of the Doctor to find him and abduct him.  Not only that, it was Bill’s love of him that has now enslaved the Earth (the Doctor) and humanity.  According to the subtext, he will be the Teller, made to do terrible things.

##  **Enslavement & Death of the Earth**

No doubt from the clips of the upcoming episode “The Lie of the Land,” we see an altered timeline, and it looks like humanity is enslaved.  It’s probably because of the enslaved Doctor’s words, since the Doctor is the Shakespeare mirror.  I imagine he becomes like Doctor Moon, who brainwashes people.  

In TPEW, we see a visual of the Earth as a metaphor of the Doctor.  After the opening credits, we get a look at the Earth (yellow arrow) from space, which fades out simultaneously as the top of the Doctor’s bent head (red arrow) fades in.  While the Earth is the Doctor, it’s his head, not his face, which is associated with the Earth.  That tells us that the metaphor applies to all Doctors.  


Controlling Earth means controlling the Doctor’s mind.  The actual death of the Doctor would be the death of Earth, which needs to happen in an alternate timeline.  However, what if he is like CAL and there are living minds there?  Just thinking aloud here.  We always have to consider the bigger subtext story and how this fits in.

 **Tip** : Ask yourself lots of questions and try to piece together as many data points as you can.

Since we are dealing with Harmony Shoal, he would get possessed like what Harmony Shoal tried with Grant.  Of course, the Doctor is a mirror of Grant, the most powerful person on Earth.  Harmony Shoal (the Monks) possesses him.  We don’t see a brain swap in the same way because that was metaphorical silliness for the Christmas specials.

If we go by what happened in the Library, River prevented CAL from self-destructing by integrating with her.  River’s and the Doctor’s actions reactualized most of the living minds like Donna’s.  Since we are dealing with the Library, I think something like this may happen at some point.

The Doctor may, indeed, be hurt more than we have been told.  He knows his death is coming shortly.  And his speech at the beginning very much reminds me of the beginning of “Heaven Sent.”

> **[Tardis]**  
>  (After the titles, we get a look at our blue marble hanging in space, then at the Doctor picking a melancholy tune on his electric guitar.)  
>  **DOCTOR** : The end of your life has already begun. There is a last place you will ever go, a last door you will ever walk through, a last sight you will ever see, and every step you ever take is moving you closer. The end of the world  
>  **[Ordinary street]**  
>  (A little woman comes out of her front door and puts her handbag down to stop it closing.)  
>  **DOCTOR** [OC]: Is a billion, billion tiny moments.  
>  (Her husband is following, staring at his smart phone.)  
>  **ERICA** : Don't shut the door!  
>  (But he does, smashing her glasses which are inside the handbag.)  
>  **DOCTOR** [OC]: And somewhere, unnoticed  
>  **MAN** : Sorry.  
>  **DOCTOR** [OC]: In silence or in darkness  
>  (She hold up the ruined glasses.)  
>  **ERICA** : Damn it!  
>  (And gives her other half a Look.)  
>  **DOCTOR** [OC]: It has already begun.  
>  **[Tardis]**  
>  **BILL** [OC]: You talking to yourself in there?  
>  **DOCTOR** : I'm meditating.  
>  **BILL** [OC]: You've been in there for hours. I've been trying to talk to you. Have you double-locked this thing? 

Interestingly, he mentions silence and darkness.  Silence is another metaphor associated with River, Amy, Rory, and the 11th Doctor.  Did you notice the 11th Doctor’s theme playing in this episode?  Darkness most likely refers to his blindness.

Meditation is a reference to the Season 9 episode “The Magician’s Apprentice” and its humorous [minisode prequel, “The Doctor’s Meditation.”](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x37zoka)  In “The Magician’s Apprentice,” Clara asks Missy a question:

> **CLARA** : How's a Time Lord supposed to die?  
>  **MISSY** : Meditation. Repentance and acceptance.

When I think of the Doctor’s death, while there are many episodes showing that he sacrifices his life, 5 episodes stick out: “Dark Water” & “Death in Heaven” with Danny Pink, who dies being hit by a car, like Rose’s father, but sends back his younger self because he promised; “Turn Left,” where alternate-Donna has to sacrifice her life; “Father’s Day,” where we see Rose save her father and then how he sacrifices his life; and “The Unquiet Dead,” where Gwyneth volunteers to be a gateway for what she believes are angels, but she sacrifices her life to stop them when they turn out to be malevolent, ghostly creatures.

We’ve examined all of these, except “Father’s Day,” which has some important additional subtext, suggesting who Bill might be.

##  **“Father’s Day,” Bill & the Doctor’s Sacrifice**

In “Father’s Day,” Rose and the 9th Doctor go back in time because she was a baby when her father died, and she wants to see him.  They tragically watch her father step out in front of a car.

On an impulse, seeing this about to happen a 2nd time, she runs out, against the Doctor’s orders, and saves her father from being hit.  It changes the timeline, and people start disappearing at a wedding.  Reapers come to the church to take people away, or people are there one minute and not the next. One Reaper is shown below, which looks really clunky on purpose.  This image of a giant bat-like creature is not really what one looks like.   


Scientifically, a different timeline would spin off, and people would just not be there. Or others would show up.  A good example is the first _Star Trek_ movie of the reboot, directed by J.J. Abrams. 

So the Reapers are metaphorical, but important.  They show us that things change when the timeline is damaged.

The Doctor, over the years, has damaged the timeline seemingly without consequences.  If he’s in a simulation, there may not be any consequences.  

BTW, below is an image of Rose and the Doctor with a horse picture.They are part of the rescue plan.  


####  **Rose’s Father**

Rose, the 9th Doctor, her mom, baby Rose, and dad, along with others take cover in the church that the Reapers attack.  Below, the Doctor and Rose’s father are going to look out the window.

When I first saw this scene in the church and recognized the metaphor of the crucifix (red arrow), shown below, the scene shocked me.  Both the 9th Doctor and Rose’s father are associated with the crucifix in this scene, meaning they are the crucified 12th Doctor.  This equates Rose’s father with the Doctor, so here Rose metaphorically is the Doctor’s daughter.  What this means is that the Doctor’s daughter, whomever she is, saves the Doctor and spins off an alternate timeline.  


While this all really was shocking to me when I first saw it, there is an image, which confirmed this for me.  We see a scene below from the viewpoint of one of the Reapers, where the 9th Doctor is walking down the sidewalk.  Surprisingly, the Doctor is 2 different people, 2 heads (red and white arrows) with a blurry body.  Scientifically, there would be the mainline Doctor and an alternate timeline version in 2 different universes.  


We’ve got dreams, illusions, simulations, etc. going, so anything is possible.  They, most likely, are in the Matrix.

Anyway, this duplication comes back to the 12th Doctor, and the 2 versions of him, Bill, etc. that we are seeing in “Extremis” and TPEW.

To set the timeline straight, Rose’s father sacrifices his life by stepping out in front of the car.  We don’t see people return when he does that.  Scientifically, Rose’s father’s death wouldn’t fix the timeline because they are 2 separate universes, like the _Star Trek_ reboot and the original series. 

In “Turn Left,” alternate-Donna’s fix of the timeline by sacrificing her life suggests other things are going on.

####  **Is Bill the Doctor’s Daughter?**

Bill saved the 12th Doctor from dying, which mirrors both River and Rose, where we see alternative timelines created because the Doctor and Rose’s father survive.

Bill also mirrors many other companions, but can one be the Doctor’s daughter?

There is something in “Oxygen” that lends support to that.  When Bill and Nardole are trying to hurry the blind Doctor away from the zombies, Bill’s suit locks up and refuses to move.  The Doctor has to leave her behind.

> **DOCTOR** : You will go through hell, but you will come through it. And I will be waiting on the other side.  
>  **BILL** : But what if I was going to die  
>  **DOCTOR** : You're not going to die!  
>  **BILL** : Would you just say exactly the same?  
>  **DOCTOR** : I will see you soon.  
>  **BILL** : Just tell me a joke before you go.  
>  (They all leave her.)  
>  **BILL** : Just tell me a joke! He didn't tell me a joke. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Mum! Answer me!  
>  (A zombie touches Velma.)  
>  **VELMA** : Instruction received. Complying.  
>  **BILL** : Mum! 
> 
> We see images of Bill’s mother flash by.  
>    
>  **VELMA** : Please remain calm while your central nervous system is disabled. Your life is in our hands.  
>  (As electricity plays over Bill, her last thoughts are of the photo of her mother. Then she joins the back of the train of zombies.)

The really odd thing here is that Bill calls out to her mother twice, which doesn’t make sense for what we think we know.  Bill doesn’t know her mom, who died when Bill was a baby.  Under duress, most people are not going to call out to someone who is dead to answer about not telling a joke.  It would be natural to call out to Nardole and the Doctor.  Nardole, shown below, has a really pained look when Bill does call out, and the Doctor looks distressed, too, in the scene.  


The Doctor is the one who took the photos of Bill’s Mum, but what if the Doctor is trying to protect Bill to keep her identity secret.  What if she is his daughter?

Rose spun off an alternate timeline when she saved her father.  It looks like Bill does something similar with the 12th Doctor.  Shooting the Doctor, however, would be like River or Amy, where Amy shot at the little girl in the astronaut suit in “The Impossible Astronaut.”

Also, shooting the Doctor could mirror the Master’s wife shooting him.  With people playing all kinds of mirrors, many things are possible.

##  **Where Are They?**

The title of the 10th Doctor episode “The Family of Blood” suggests that it’s the Doctor’s own people who are after him.  Given who all is involved, like Rassilon, the Monks most likely are Time Lords.  

Since Bill has a forward “C” and a backward “C” on her jacket, this has to do with the Eye of Harmony.  Most likely they are part of the Matrix, so for right now, I’ll refer to the Matrix as a metaphor that includes virtual reality, dreams, and illusions, like the 4th Doctor said about being in the Matrix.

##  **A Similar Episode from Classic Who: “Kinda”**

TPEW draws heavily from the 5th Doctor episode “Kinda,” which is pronounced with a short “i.”  I made the mistake of using a long “i."  A few months ago, I watched about 6 minutes of the first episode and stopped, so I went back and watched the whole thing the day after TPEW aired.  It draws heavily from _The Prisoner_.  Also, there is a Doomsday Clock, although it is not labeled as such, which is also at 11:57.

The Kinda are telepathic, but most don’t speak.  However, there is a wise old blind woman, Panna, who can speak, along with a girl, Karuna, who speaks and is telepathic.  Women have a gift that men don’t, and they can look into a Jhana box without going mad.  Men, however, go mad or else are idiots.  The Doctor got labeled an idiot.

There are a lot of mind-bending things going on, especially with Tegan, one of the companions.  She gets duplicated, where one copy is an illusion, turning into 9 other copies of her.  An evil being wants her to become him.  He has a snake tattoo that transfers to her after she is worn down by psychological warfare.  The Mara possessed Tegan, but later transferred to a Kinda male.  He somehow ends up making all the Kinda obedient to him.

The Doctor experiences many mind-bending things, too

##  **What to Expect Coming Up**

Based on various episodes, we can get an idea of some of the things that might happen.  

####  **Fear, Possession & Hostage Situation**

Fear and a weakened condition invite possession, and we know the Doctor is very scared about his blindness, which he talks about in TPEW.  Depending on the hostage situation, he might submit willingly to a possession or a situation where he has to choose the lessor of 2 evils, so to speak. 

**“Tooth and Claw”**  
In “Tooth and Claw,” set in Scotland, the werewolf talks to Rose:  

> **ROSE** : Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?  
>  **WEREWOLF** : Oh, intelligence.  
>  **ROSE** : Where were you born?  
>  **WEREWOLF** : This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart.

So the Doctor is abducted by Brabbit and the Monks and most likely gets possessed.  
  
**“Midnight”**  
In the 10th Doctor story “Midnight,” we see Skye (who most fears an invisible entity) getting possessed.  Her possession passes into the Doctor, so this supports the possession hypothesis.

 **“Time Heist”**  
There’s the hostage situation we looked at above in “Time Heist.”  In it, 3 Doctors are implied.  The one who is a hostage, the 12th Doctor that we see, and the Architect from the future.

####  **Wealth & Empire**

We know the Doctor would never pursue wealth and power if he is in his right mind, but a possessed Doctor or a Doctor-turned-human might.

 **“The Fires of Pompeii”**  
In “The Fires of Pompeii,” Caecilius, as a human, wanted to get rich, so the Doctor will most likely get rich.

 **“Rise of the Cybermen” & “The Age of Steel”**  
In “Rise of the Cybermen” and “The Age of Steel,” John Lumic builds an empire.  He is CEO, director and co-founder of Cybus Industries, which creates Cybermen.  Lumic is responsible for a lot of deaths.

 ** _The Man Who Fell to Earth_**  
In _The Man Who Fell to Earth_ , Newton builds an empire.  He really is trying to do good things with his businesses, unlike Lumic, but he is also psychically affecting people in not so good ways, which he probably doesn’t realize.  Much of what we see is not reliable since it looks like he is caught up in hallucinations, illusions, and other altered realities.  He is being controlled.

 **Some Master Episodes, Like “The End of Time,” Parts 1 & 2**  
We’ll most likely see the Doctor mirroring the Master in more ways, since we’ve already seen a lot of mirroring.

***** I’ve added the sections below *****

**Eye of Harmony**  
At some point, we’ll have to see the Eye of Harmony, like we did in “The Impossible Planet.”  That would be the black hole and another planet, unless we see only something like what was in the DW movie.

 **Rescue of the Doctor**  
Of course, the whole rescue plan is about rescuing the Doctor, so we have to see that. “The Empty Child” and “The Doctor Dances” will play a large part to stop the plague that we’ve examined across many chapters. If you haven’t read about the rescue plan or the plague cross and what it means, check out [Chapter 17 of _Fairytales and Romance in Doctor Who_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033002/chapters/23423235) plus the next 2 chapters. We examined how had to be a plague somewhere before Season 10 even started. 

**The Doctor’s Family**  
I expect that we will learn who the Doctor’s family is.  I’m expecting several people to come back.

 **Self-sacrifice**  
At some point, the subtext says the Doctor will sacrifice himself.

One thing is for sure: it will be interesting to see how this all plays out.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this meta series as clear as possible, so if it’s not, please let me know.
> 
> Check out my [meta archive on Tumblr](http://tardisgirlepic.tumblr.com/meta-archive) for images


End file.
